Following the Desert Stars
by Kirsten Shen
Summary: These 4 chapters are only just the beginning. It is filled with romance, drama and humour.


The Meeting

" Kirsten quit laughing, it's not funny! What if Yugi wins against me?" Kaiba asked a blonde and Mahogany highlighted haired girl sitting in a black leather chair. Her eyes were a bright purple and her body was slim, but had a fair amount of muscle. She wore a black long sleeved shirt that ended two centimetres away from her belly button. Over her shirt she wore a silver vest with no pockets to be seen. Her pants were black and tight and her boots were high heeled and black with silver buttons going up the side. She wore an Ancient necklace that had the eye symbol on many millennium items. Surrounding the eye formed triangles. 

" Oh get over it Seto, just because someone beats you doesn't mean anything. Just that you're not number one anymore. Anyhow your brother thinks you're number one and that's all that counts."

Kaiba walked up to Kirsten and leaned forward. " And what about you?"

"Seto, you're invading my space. Anyhow I'm much to young for you. And I don't take sides, Seto." Kirsten said raising one eyebrow.

" Mr. Kaiba? Yugi and his friend Téa are here." A guard said coming through the door wearing a black suit and sunglasses.

" Good, send them in. Then Yugi and I shall duel."

Kirsten sighed.

" So after I beat Yugi will you duel me?" Kaiba asked turning back toward the sitting Kirsten.

" Maybe. But if you don't I'll still go against you. Don't be too shocked okay?" Kirsten said standing up. Yami Yugi and Téa walked through the open doorway.

" Yugi. Are you ready to duel me?" Kaiba asked staring at Yami Yugi.

Yugi wore a black long sleeved shirt and a grey vest with pockets. It seemed her wore black leather pants and boots. His millennium item was on a chain hanging by his neck. 

Kirsten walked toward Yami Yugi and smiled, " So this is the infamous Yugi Motto? I'm Kirsten Shen. Pleased to meet you." Kirsten said outstretching her hand.

Yugi smiled and shook her head.

" Hello, you must be Téa?"

" Uh… yes I am. How'd?"

" The guards said you were coming with Yugi."

" Oh."

" So are we going to duel or what?" Kaiba asked.

" Seto, don't be so rude. It's 6 o'clock its time for dinner. They've probably had a hard week too. The least you could do is feed them and let them rest. Unless you really want to match up to Pegasus." Kirsten said smirking and folded her arms.

Kaiba blinked then nodded his head and sighed. " Please sit down."

 Yami Yugi and Tae sat down in two of the black leather chairs. Kirsten sat down and pushed a button on the coffee table in front of them. Cookies, and tea came up.

" Please help yourself." Kirsten said smiling.

Téa looked at a cookie and slowly picked it up.

" Why are you nervous Téa?" Kirsten asked while looking at her nails.

" Uh…"

" I think I might know why. You're afraid of making a mistake. Don't be, everyone makes a fool of themselves all the time."

While Kirsten was talking to Téa, Yami Yugi was looking around.

Téa finally grabbed and cookie and started to munch on it.

" I've never seen you around Domino. Did you just move here?" Yami Yugi asked Kirsten.

" Yes I actually moved here two weeks ago. I'm a junior dance teacher, my mothers the head of the new dance academy."

" You're in dance?" Téa asked.

" Yes I am." Kirsten said clutching one knee toward her chest.

" How much does it cost?"

" 5 bucks a week. But if you're competing you need at least 30 dollars. We have Ballet, Celtic dance, Irish dance, Hip hop, Jazz and Pointe."

" Wow!" Téa said with her eyes glittering.

" How old are you?" Yami Yugi asked.

" I'm 17 years old. I presume you both are too?"

" Yes." Téa said smiling then drank some tea politely.

Kaiba came out of a door and stood behind Kirsten.

Kirsten slowly closed her eyes and slowly opened them. " Time for dinner?"

Kaiba nodded his head and helped Kirsten up from her chair.

" Want me to get Mokuba?" Kirsten asked Kaiba.

" Sure."

" Don't be such a sour puss, Seto. Enjoy this meal like it was family." Kirsten said walking through a door that lead to a hallway.

Kaiba smiled then turned to Yami Yugi and Téa. " This way." Kaiba said walking through a door at the opposite end of the room.

Kirsten walked toward and slowly turned the knob and knocked on the door.

" Mokuba? Are you in here?"

" Yeah I am." Mokuba said jumping out from behind his bed.

" What were you doing back there?" Kirsten asked.

" Nothing. Tell me do you love my brother?" Mokuba asked.

" Mokuba are you worried about him?"

" No, do you love him because he has money?"

" To tell you the truth Mokuba I don't love your brother. And I don't want his money. He's just a new friend, that's all. Anyhow Mokuba I'm only 15, and he's like what? 18? 20? Around there."

Mokuba looked down at the floor.

" Why would ask that question anyhow? I know you're protective of your brother but…"

" It's nothing. So is it dinner?" Mokuba asked.

" Yes it is. Seto is waiting with Yugi and Téa."

" Yugi's here? Cool." Mokuba said running out of his room and through the hallway.

Kirsten smiled and slowly walked down the hallway.

** You're too sweet Mokuba. Never change that. **

Kirsten's smile slowly drifted when she thought of Yugi's millennium item.

** If only Shadi had come a little later, I could've saved my father from the beast. **

Kirsten had a flash back when she was five years old. She was in Egypt with her father who was buying some merchandise from local businessmen. She was wearing khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt. Her blonde hair was in two buns. Her father was wearing glasses and khaki everything. Shadi came out from behind a tent when Kirsten was staring right at. Shadi smiled at the little girl and kneeled one knee to the ground and kept smiling. Kirsten with her innocence went away from her father and toward Shadi. He had an Ankh and pointed at her head, Kirsten looked up at it and stood there. Shadi went into her mind and saw the queen of Egypt. Once he had seen Kirsten's mind he realized she was the Pharaohs wife. And one card had been in her mind before Duel Monsters was created. It was the Dark Magician Girl and the Magician of Dark Chaos. He came back to the world and put the Ankh down. He looked at the young Kirsten who was staring at him like she had known him. He smiled back and then a beautiful necklace had appeared around her neck. It was the eye symbol with triangles surrounding the rest of the gold necklace. It took up one inch and a half of her neck.

It glowed brightly and contained the soul of the Pharaohs wife, the Queen of Egypt. Shadi smiled at her, " Goodbye my Queen." Then he walked away and vanished behind a tent. Kirsten tried to follow him but didn't see anything. Kirsten blinked a few times and then turned away from the tent and tried to find her daddy. She was running everywhere looking for her father. She finally found him lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding his body. Kirsten was shocked to see him like that and didn't know what to do. She finally realized that he was dead and collapsed to the ground and started cry on his dead body. She found a wound on his arm and touched it. A bright light came out of her hand and healed it. But her father did not awake.

Kirsten shook out of it and kept walking down the hallway. She finally got to the dinning room and was helped being seated by Kaiba.

" Thank you Seto." Kirsten said sitting down in the chair.

" Seto tell Yugi how you and Kirsten met." Mokuba said while spooning in some soup into his mouth.

" Are you two together?" Téa asked. 

" No." Kirsten answered quickly. " We're just friends, that's all. We met at a store."

" What kind of store?" Yami Yugi asked.

" A telescope store."

Kaiba ate his soup and didn't talk when Kirsten was talking with Yugi and Téa.

" Seto why are you so quiet?" Mokuba asked.

" No reason. Just hungry I guess."

Kirsten's millennium item also allowed her to see the fear, love, happiness, and hatred in others.

" You're nervous." Kirsten said sipping at her soup.

Kaiba looked at Kirsten with his mouth open and spoon almost falling back into his soup. Mokuba snickered and Téa started to giggle then covered it up by coughing.

Kirsten smiled and kept eating her soup.

Kaiba shook his head and grabbed a tray bun from the breadbasket.

A man wearing all white and a chef's hat came out of a door and said, " It's time for first course. Men." The chef said while clapping his hands.

Other chefs came out and took the dinner plates and brought out what looked like Crab Napoleon. It was chopped crab with this remarkable jelly and lasagna strips. It had garland on the top and had some more jelly around the crab napoleon.

Kirsten was the first to try it, " Wow, this is delicious."

The rest started to eat it and agreed. The men came out again and brought out dessert.

" Wow that was really good." Téa said smiling.

" I agree."

Yami Yugi just smiled then looked out the window from behind Kirsten. It was a red sunset in Domino.

" Seto what time is it?" Kirsten asked.

A looked at his wristwatch then blinked.

" It can't be that late." Kaiba said looking at his watch farther away.

" Well?" Kirsten asked.

" It's already 8:30."

" Want me to show them where they're going to sleep?" Kirsten asked.

" Please? Mokuba, be in bed at nine o'clock? Okay?"

" Sure, Seto." Mokuba said getting out his chair and running back to his room.

" Kirsten hold on a moment okay?" Kaiba said standing up from his chair.

" Yugi and Téa please wait in the living room thing." Kirsten said and walked toward Kaiba.

" What do you want Seto?" Kirsten asked smiling.

" How did you know I was nervous?"

" You're tense, also you're sweating a lot."

" Also thanks for being here and helping. Is your mother going to be home tomorrow?"

" I called her and she said in the evening."

" Okay, then you know where your room is then." Kaiba said smiling.

" Seto, Mokuba asked if I loved you."

Kaiba turned to Kirsten with his eyes wide.

" You don't love me do you?"

" You're to young." Kaiba said almost blushing.

" Seto, if you do I don't want you to love me. We're friends. And friends only."

" What did you say back to Mokuba?" 

" Like I said you're my friend Seto. Not some lover." Kirsten said walking away from Kaiba and out the door.

Kaiba stared out the window and smiled.

" I guess you always know best Kirsten."

" Sorry Yugi and Téa I took so long. Now I'll show you to your rooms. But first I have to show you around Kaiba's place. Follow me please." Kirsten said walking through a door that lead to some gardens outside. 

" These are the gardens, feel free to visit them at any time in the night. Over there are the fountains." Kirsten said pointing to her left. 

They walked inside and Kirsten showed them the telescope area, the swimming pool, and the recreation arena.

They walked back to a lighted up hallway and there was eight rooms down the hall. 

" Téa here's your room and Yugi yours is just across the hall."

" Thanks Kirsten. So you and Kaiba aren't…"

" No. I hate the thought too. And I believe I hurt him. Sleep well tonight guys. Goodnight."

" Where do you sleep?" Téa asked.

" I sleep down the hall to the right and the first door. It has an ocean poster on the door. Goodnight. Oh Yugi and Téa there are clothes for you in the drawers and in the closet." Kirsten said walking down the hall and walked to the right and opened her door and closed it.

" Hey Yugi, what do you think of her? I noticed that she has a millennium item."

" She perfectly fine. And I noticed too that she has a millennium item. But in a way she is a little suspicious."

" I like her. She's kind and really nice. Well goodnight Yugi." 

" Night Téa." Yami Yugi said walking into his room.

** It's so odd how she has a millennium item. Maybe she's going to try and steal my millennium item. I think I should talk to her about that. **

Yugi thought to himself and walked around the room looking for cameras. Her opened the drawer and had some boxer pants, underwear, shirts, socks, pants, shorts you name it. Yugi walked into the bathroom and saw new toothbrushes and tooth paste. He opened a closet and saw clean white towels and a robe. He turned to see a mirror and opened it. It had hair gel and a brush. Yugi walked out of the bathroom and walked out of his room. He walked to the gardens and sat near the fountain. He looked up at the stars and breathed the fresh air. He heard some voices and quickly turned around to see Kirsten and Kaiba talking.  

" Seto you look like you've seen a ghost. What's the matter?"

" Someone's in the house. He did this to…"

Kirsten finally noticed Kaiba's arm. It had blood gushing out.

" Seto! Are you okay?"

" I'll be okay. We should get to Yugi and Téa."

Kirsten turned around and saw Yugi looking at them. 

" Seto, you need to go get Téa, I'll get Mokuba with Yugi. You're a really strong guy and I've seen you in action. You're not afraid. I can tell. Yugi! Come here. We got to go get Mokuba. And Seto, call the guards and tell them to lock the mansion and put the shields down, then you know what to do." Kirsten said smiling. She jumped off the balcony and ran toward Yugi. She turned and Seto was gone.

" What's going on?" Yami Yugi asked.

" Some people are in the mansion. We have to go save Mokuba." Kirsten said running into the mansion doors. Yugi followed her at a close distance then finally ran right beside her. They went through the living room and went into the hallway that Mokuba's room was. A man was standing outside the room with a knife. He slowly turned the knob and slowly walked in.

" Let's go." Kirsten whispered.

Yugi followed Kirsten into the room and saw the man standing over Mokuba's bed with his knife ready to stab anything.

Kirsten's eye went wide open and ran into the man knocking him onto the floor. Mokuba woke up and looked around in the darkness.

" Yugi! Turn on the lights!" Kirsten yelled jumping away from the man.

Yugi quickly turned on the lights and saw the man and his knife lay on the floor two feet away from him. Yugi ran for the knife while Kirsten got slugged in the face.

" Kirsten!" Mokuba screamed while Kirsten flew into the wall across the room.

Yami Yugi turned and faced the man; he had a tough build and wore a black tight t-shirt and a dark blue vest. He wore biker boots and his hair was a Mohawk and pink. His pants were made out of leather and had chains on them.

Kirsten got up and looked at the man. Her hand reached out and a light came from it.

" OBLITERATE!" Kirsten yelled.

The man's mind separated from his body and collapsed to the ground. Kirsten fell to her knees and almost fell on her face but Mokuba and Yugi caught her.

" Yugi is she going to be alright?" Mokuba asked in a panic. The guards, Kaiba and Téa came and two more men were held up at gunpoint.

" Kirsten! What happened to her?" Kaiba asked picking up her limp body in his arms.

" She was fighting the guy and got hit in the face. Here's his knife." Yugi said covering Mokuba's mouth so he couldn't say everything.

Kaiba looked down at Kirsten. Her face was pale and then magically started to get some more colour back. She opened her eyes, and blinked for a little while. Kaiba and the others went to sit down in the living room. Kirsten collapsed in a chair and the others just stared at her.

" Seto…" Kirsten said opening her eyes again.

" Hey are you okay?" Téa asked. She was wearing a tight white nightgown.

" I guess I am. I just got slugged really hard."

" Funny. You're cheek isn't even swollen. Also your clothing is ripped by your arm, but no blood." Kaiba said looking at her arm more closely.

" Just lucky I guess." Kirsten said smiling.

" Well you look better." Yami Yugi said smiling.

Kirsten looked at Yugi and smiled back. She looked at the clock behind Téa.

" My goodness! Mokuba it's past your bedtime. Sorry this happened little buddy." Kirsten said standing up and messing up Mokuba's hair. " I guess I should get to bed too." Kirsten said stretching and walking back to her room.

Kaiba had a look of confusion on his face, " Did any of you guys see that?"

" The way she shrugged it off? Yes." Yugi said staring at the door Kirsten walked through.

" You both should get some sleep. You guys are duelling tomorrow." Téa said walking back to her room too.

Yami Yugi looked at Kaiba then almost glared then got up and left. " May the best person win, Kaiba." Yami Yugi walked off back to his room. Kaiba ignored Yugi and was in a train of thought.

** How could she just act like it was nothing? It doesn't make sense. Maybe I should talk to her about it before she heads to bed. ** Kaiba said walking with Mokuba to his bedroom.

" Hey Mokuba. What do you think of Kirsten?" Kaiba asked.

" I like her just fine, Seto. I assume she told you that she doesn't love you right?"

" Yeah. I guess I'm still a little kid for liking her."

" Seto! She's 17! That's really wrong."

" Yeah. I just figured that out."

Kirsten finally got to her room and looked into the mirror. 

** To much power for you to handle, Kirsten. This can't be to good for your health and abilities. ** 

Kirsten walked away from the mirror and stepped into the bathroom and took a hot shower. She got out in ten minutes and dried herself off brushing her hair and put on some black boxer pants with a blue tank top. She left her necklace on and put on her blue slippers.

** I wonder why I did that to the man. Was I mad because he was going to hurt Mokuba or maybe I'm just plain bad. I hope not. ** 

Kirsten walked out of her room back outside and walked onto the balcony. She looked at the stars then closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

** I hope Kaiba loses. I don't want to hurt his ego. I have some powerful cards that he couldn't control. It would devastate him. With my Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Magician of Black Chaos I would practically kill him. Then there's my Meteor Black Dragon and Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris, now with those cards in my hand I could really beat him. But what makes him think that he could beat Yugi or me? I heard that he forced Yugi so Seto could win. Only because he wanted to save his company and brother. I was seriously shocked when Pegasus gave me Tri-Horned Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon and Magician of Black Chaos. It makes no sense to me. And then when I went to see him he told me about his millennium item and how it was stolen. I felt sorry for him and his wife. I encouraged him to keep painting but he said he gave up on that. I felt too sad and pitied him way too much. So I gave him a painting that I did. It was a picture I had found in his desk while looking for my earring. He had left it open and I started rummaging. Then I found the picture of him and his supposed wife. So I took it back to the room I was staying in and started painting. Before I left I gave him the painting and walked away feeling a little guilty. **

Kirsten had another flashback of her and Pegasus talking about Sylvia. 

" You must've really loved her Pegasus. Why did she die?" Kirsten asked looking at a painting Pegasus made.

" I don't want to talk about it. Please don't stay in my study to long Kirsten." Pegasus said walking down the stairs.

** He must've really loved her. I bet she had cancer. **

Kirsten looked at the painting and sat at Pegasus' desk. Her earring dropped into the desk and she started rummaging. She found a picture of her and Pegasus together. Smiling and young.

** She's very beautiful. **

Kirsten put the picture on the desk and finally found her pearl earring.

 She started to walk down the stairs then stopped.

" Hmm." Kirsten said pondering. She ran back up and put the picture in her back pocket. She ran past Pegasus who was by his guards and waiting for her to come down.

" What's so interesting about her?" Pegasus asked harshly.

" She's beautiful. She reminds me of a pearl. So beautiful." Kirsten said and ran off into the castle.

She sat in her room everyday and kept painting until she had to go home. She put the painting in a frame. And put a little note on it. She wrapped it and walked to Pegasus who was staring out the window.

" Your plane is ready Kirsten." 

" Here Pegasus. I hope you enjoy it. Bye. Oh and thanks for letting me stay here while my mom was in Africa." Kirsten said walking away from Pegasus with a guard.

Pegasus looked at the huge thing he was holding and slowly unwrapped it. His eyes went wide and almost dropped the painting. He smiled then shook his head still smiling. He found the little note at the bottom and read it.

_Pegasus,_

_You know she would want you to keep painting. It would make her smile in heaven._

_Kirsten Shen_

A week later Kirsten got a letter from him. She quickly opened it and read it.

_Kirsten,_

_I think you should keep painting. It's gorgeous. Thanks, from both of us._

_Pegasus_

** But that was not to long ago. Now I'm here, at Seto's house. Knowing that I'm the Pharaohs Wife. It sounds scary. I really hope I get to know this guy before I know who he is. **

" I thought you were going to bed." Yugi said coming from behind her. He was wearing a white t-shirt and green boxer pants. 

" I was, but decided I should probably clear my mind."

" So I noticed you have a millennium item. Are you some kind of millennium item stealer?"

" Why would I steal anymore of these. Shadi didn't even know this one existed." Kirsten said pointing to her necklace. " Anyhow I've heard the story and I'm supposed to help the Pharaoh conquer the bad magic. And frankly I'm not scared as much as I used to be when I was 7. I don't know who the Pharaoh is and I don't really want to know. Not yet at least. I guess that's the biggest thing I'll ever be scared of."

" Why?"

" He is supposedly my past and future. That's what scares me. That I could be some kind of whatever to him." Kirsten said folding her arms and leaning her back on the railing of the balcony.

Yugi faced her and stared at her.

" So how come you don't have a swollen cheek? Or a cut on your arm?" Yami Yugi asked.

" I have healing powers, and I can also tell what emotions people are feeling. Like Seto for instance, he's nervous but still has confidence. He's too arrogant and got this God card called The God of Obelisk from a woman named Isis. I've seen how it works. It's too powerful for Seto, he's not going to be able to control it. And if he beats you that means he's going to try and beat me playing duel monsters."

" What makes you think he won't beat you?"

" I have many powerful and helpful cards in my deck. Half of them are from Pegasus, he's such a sweet guy when he wants to be."

" What kind of cards do you have?" Yugi asked.

" You don't want to know, Yugi."

Yami Yugi nodded his head then looked at Kirsten's slippers. They had the eye symbol on them.

" Did you make those?"

" Yes, I got really bored one day and started sewing on my slippers. It just gave me something to do when my mom would go on her little business trips." 

"What business is she in?"

" Well she says she's going to quit her job and be a dance teacher. But I don't believe her for a second anymore. She's a negotiator. A really dangerous job, that's how I learned most of my fighting skills. Some agents taught me some basic karate, I take Yoga and gymnastics to improve on my flexibility so I can do back flips."

" Really. Can you show me?" Yami Yugi asked pretending to be interested.

" You're not interested. I'm just boring you. I can tell without evening using my power." Kirsten said looking away from Yugi and looked at the sky. 

" I'm sorry Kirsten," Yami Yugi said looking down at the cement of the balcony.

" It's okay, at least you're not rude about it." Kirsten said smiling and then closed her eyes.

" What are you doing?" Yami Yugi asked.

" Breathing in air."

" Oh,"

" The mountains have much better air, then there's forests with their wild trees and flowers. You should go there sometime I think you'd like it if you enjoy nature." Kirsten said opening her eyes.

" You seem very into nature."

" More then ever. I'd never want to leave it. I wish my father could see the mountains again."

" Where's your father?" Yugi asked.

" He died when I got my necklace. He was doing some business with a group of men in Egypt. I tell myself that Shadi lured me so I wouldn't get hurt. But sometimes I just say its just luck."

" Don't you make your own luck?"

" Yes, but not when I was five years old. I miss him so much, but I don't think I'll ever have a father." Kirsten said putting a leg over the balcony rail and sat on it.

" You should get to bed Yugi. It's late and you are going to battle Seto tomorrow."

" You're right. So about the Pharaoh, I know who he is, but because you don't want to know I won't tell you."

" Thanks Yugi. That means a lot." Kirsten said smiling.

Yami Yugi smiled back and walked back inside the mansion. He walked to his room and went to bed.

** I wonder how I could be her past and future. It doesn't make sense. I hope she wasn't my slave. **

It started to rain outside and Kirsten just stood there breathing in some raindrops. Before she could barely get wet an umbrella was placed over her head.

" Seto?"

" I didn't want you to get wet Kirsten."

" Thanks Seto. You're too kind. Promise me you won't get mad if Yugi beats you?"

" I promise. But why?"

" I don't like seeing anybody sad or mad. You shouldn't have any regrets about not being number one and that you witness the new top duellist."

Kaiba stared blankly at her then smiled.

" You're to wise for your age."

" I'm not to young. I'm 17."

" I know." Kaiba said looking at fountains.

" How about we throw a party for the winner?" Kirsten said smiling.

" What if I lose?"

" You obsessive dope, it's a new rising."

" I'm not obsessive!" Kaiba said looking at Kirsten who was snickering.

" No you're not. What was I thinking?" Kirsten said sarcastically.

" Heh. Very funny Kirsten."

" Ooh I love the rain. I just want to dance in it." Kirsten said with a devious smile.

" Don't get any ideas Kirsten. Kirsten! Wait!"

" Wee!" Kirsten said doing a flip onto the ground and started spinning in the rain.

" Are you crazy? This balcony is 9 feet above the ground!"

" That's the fun part! Come on Seto!"

" You're too crazy, I might hurt myself." Kaiba said laughing.

" Now who's being the sarcastic one? Achoo! Oh, excuse me."

Kaiba heard her sneeze and immediately jumped off the balcony and rapped his coat around her.

" Seto, I don't need you to take care of me. It's not my mom will kill you. She'll kill me." Kirsten said smiling.

" You're a foolish girl, Kirsten." Kaiba said rapping one arm around her and led her back into the mansion.

" You know, you can be such a teddy bear sometimes, only when you want to be." Kirsten said opening the door.

Kaiba looked at Kirsten who was now smiling, " What's that supposed to mean?" 

Kaiba had a serious face on now, " It's an expression, it means you're sweet like a teddy bear. And I think you know all the other features of a teddy bear. Goodnight Seto."

Kirsten walked away from Kaiba and went to her room.

" A teddy bear, what about a teddy bear? I'm not sweet, cuddly, or cute. Strange girl."

Kirsten opened her door and quickly grabbed a towel and new clothes and dried herself and changed again. She turned off her light and went to bed on top of her covers of the bed.

Yugi lay awake that night thinking about what Kirsten said about her and the Pharaoh. What could it all mean?

  


The Duel

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! *

" Huh? What's the…" Kirsten said looking at her alarm clock. " Oh. OH! Is that the time? Seto wanted me to be there at the duel! And I'm late!" Kirsten said jumping of her bed and his coat rapped around her.

She ran into the washroom and took a quick shower grabbing some clean clothes from her bureau. She ran back into the washroom half dressed. She dried her hair and brushed her teeth. She wore her black pants and a black tank top. She ran out of the bathroom brushing her hair and through it onto the bed. She put on her socks then looked at Kaiba's coat.

** Should I? **

Kirsten grabbed the coat and put it on. She put on her boots and shoved her duel monsters deck into her pants pocket. She looked at herself in the mirror and opened the door to see her mom.

" Ack! Oh mom! Hi, what are you doing here so early?" Kirsten said looking at her mom then at her doorstep. A little gift was left there. She quickly picked it up and threw it on the bed.

" Hi Kirsten. I came back to tell you there are a change of plans, I have to go to Russia for another week."

" Wha… but mom, you promised! You promised you'd help me with the…" Kirsten looked down at the ground and two tears dropped from her face.

" I know I promised but, things are getting so complicated."

" So complicated that we're moving all the time. So complicated that you can't keep your promises! So complicated because dad's gone! So complicated because you're not going to give your job up for me. And if you ever ask me to come with you to Russia, my answer is no!" Kirsten said looking up with her face burning from her anger and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kirsten ran away from her blonde haired and tall mother. Her mother watched her run down the hallway. Kirsten's mom wore a black dress suit complete with a tie.

" So you're Kirsten's mom?" Mokuba asked coming from the corner.

" I am, you must be Kaiba's brother."

" Yes I am. I think you should talk to Seto before you assume she'll stay here."

" I was just going to do that." Kirsten's mom said turning and following Mokuba.

Kirsten sat her back beside the wall and held her knees close to her chest.

** I knew she wouldn't keep her promise! I knew she never truly loved me like dad did! **

" Hey what's the matter, Kirsten?" Téa asked.

Kirsten quickly rubbed her tears away, and looked at Téa.

" Nothing. I'm just really tired. Didn't the duel start?"

" Nope. They held it off because everyone slept in."

" Late night huh?" Kirsten asked standing up.

" More than late, more like tough, I had a crazy dream. Yugi was thinking the whole night, Mokuba was up all night thinking the guys that attacked you were going to come after him again. And we don't your or Kaiba's reason."

" Late night. Dancing in the rain. But I'll be good if I have something like coffee and a really big bowl of cereal."

Téa laughed and looked around.

" Hey did you see the woman in the suit. She's very pretty, does she know Kaiba?"

" She's my mother, unfortunately."

" Why so unfortunate?"

" She's going back to Russia, and not going to stay here and help me with dance."

" Oh, that's actually really sad. Does she do this all the time?"

" I don't mean to be rude Téa but I'd rather not talk about it."

" Oh, I'm sorry."

" Don't be." Kirsten said smiling. " When's the duel going to start?"

" They said they won't start it until 2:30 pm."

" That's good, I want to go swimming then have a bath."

" That sounds fun. I was thinking I would go around the stores and shop a little bit."

" That sounds fun too."

Kirsten and Téa walked to the dinning room and saw Yugi sitting down talking with Mokuba.

" Hey where's Seto?" Kirsten asked.

" He's talking with your mom." Mokuba answered with a mouthful of cereal.

" Why?"

" Because you're going to stay here for the time being." Kaiba said walking into the dinning room.

" What? I don't mean that in a rude way but she didn't change her mind?"

" No, she's still going to go to Russia."

Kirsten's eyes filled with tears and quickly stormed out of the dining room then broke into a run and ran to her room.

" Wow, she runs fast." Kaiba said with a serious face. " I think I should talk to her." 

The chef walked in before Kaiba left.

" Oi! Why make you anything if you people never stay to eat! You people so stupid! Grrr." A Chinese chef said. 

" We're here. Just make Kirsten some eggs and toast."

" What kind of eggs." The Chef asked.

" Boiled!" Mokuba yelled muffling it with his spoon in his mouth.

" Thanks Mokuba." Kaiba said walking briskly to Kirsten's room. Kaiba finally got there and knocked on the door. He slowly opened it and saw Kirsten lying on her bed, spread out and looking at the ceiling. 

" I see you're wearing my jacket."

" Do you want it?"

" It's okay you can keep it. You look better in it."

Kirsten sat up quickly and sat on the edge of her bed.

" I do love your house Seto, but I just wish my mom would keep her promises. Ever since my dad died, she hasn't been herself. And she's been going to Russia for quiet some time now. I think she might be hiding something from me Seto. I sure hope not but I just wish she could help me getting this dance academy up and working. I want some of the finest dancers to help me teach new pupils. She was a great dancer then and now but she hasn't dance much since dad died. But I thought she changed when she said we would make our own academy. I wish I could believe that she would come back, but I can't. I know she's not coming back. I can feel it."

Kaiba looked at Kirsten with a serious face, then a little sad face.

" And Seto, I can feel your pity. I don't want it." Kirsten said getting up and walked out of her room leaving Kaiba sitting on her bed.

Kaiba looked at the floor he noticed that she had been crying because some spots were damp on the cream carpeted floor.

** God, why did I feel pity for her? I'm so stupid! ** Kaiba got up and met Kirsten leaning on the wall. 

" Kirsten I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to pity you, I just… I thought it would've worked out with your mother."

Kirsten smiled, " I know."

" I think we need some breakfast."

" That would be nice. I was saying to Téa that I really wanted coffee and a big bowl of cereal but I now actually want some boiled eggs and toast."

" I guess Mokuba and I ordered the right thing for you." Kaiba said with a smirk on his face.

Kirsten grabbed his arm and leaned on it. " Gee, I'm tired. I should get to bed earlier."

" No dancing in the rain or doing back flips off the balcony tonight, please. You scared the daylights out of me."

" Me? Scare the infamous Seto Kaiba? How is that possible? I thought you were only scared if Mokuba got hurt."

" Uh, well."

Kirsten smiled, " Never mind, Seto."

Kirsten finally let go of Kaiba's arm as the entered the dinning room.

" Ah, just in time. They brought your breakfast just now." Yugi said finishing his toast.

Kirsten sat down and started eating her breakfast. Kaiba sat down and started reading the newspaper. He went to industries and saw that his company was number one.

He smiled then put the newspaper down and started to eat his toast.

Téa wore a black blouse, with dark blue flares. Yugi wore a black short-sleeved shirt with his grey vest, and his pants were black.

Kirsten took the newspaper from Kaiba and started reading the entertainment section. 

" I never thought that Bobby Mills music would go to the top. It sounds so bleak. I wonder why they like him so much?"

" His looks?" Téa asked.

" He doesn't look good on front page. Look." Kirsten said holding up the picture. He was a tall and skinny man that had a beard and was very fuzzy. He was wearing hippie glasses and wore gothic clothing.

" Talk about no fashion sense." Téa said cringing.

" Okay, I'm going to be in the swimming pool if anybody wants me. And I won't miss the duel for a moment. I'll try not to be late."

" Okay." Yugi said.

Kirsten smiled then walked off to her room.

" I don't get how she shrugs off everything so quickly." Yugi said.

" She doesn't want to deal with it Yugi. She's had a really rough life. Who would want to deal with it?"

Kirsten dived into the swimming pool from the diving board doing a flip. She wore a blue swimsuit with waves on it. She had her hair in a ponytail and had her necklace still on. She would never take it off in fear that someone might steal it. But no one could get it off her neck because it would only come off if she took it off. It could stretch but if anyone tried to take it off it wouldn't come. If the even cut her head off it wouldn't come off.

** I wonder why she didn't keep her promise? I bet she met some guy that I know I'm going to hate. **

Kirsten looked at the clock a half an hour later and decided it was time to get out and have a shower again.

She walked past, two guards talking too each other about who might win. 

" So who do you think will win?"

" I think Yugi might."

" Yeah me too. But Kaiba might have a better chance since he has that God card. He thinks he's going to get those other two God cards you know the two dragon ones. If someone has it I know he'll duel them for it or he'll just steal it."

Kirsten gasped and ran to her room. 

** Kaiba couldn't know about it. Could he? No, he couldn't. But I should talk to him before he duels. **

Kirsten again quickly took a shower and got her clothes and Kaiba's coat back on and walked briskly. She pushed the doors open to Kaiba's study.

Kaiba was sitting in a chair with his feet up on his desk signing some papers.

" Kirsten what's the matter?"

" Seto, would you ever steal a card that you wanted so bad?"

" Uh, no. Why? Kirsten what's the matter?"

" You would! You would steal a card that you would want so bad!"

" Why are we talking about this?"

" Some of your guards said you would do something like that! Tell me it's not true. Please."

" Which ones?" Kaiba asked with a furious face on. 

" I don't know. I didn't see them I heard them."

" Tell me why this would make you so upset?"

" Because you want all three God cards."

" Yeah so?"

** I can't tell him. Or should I and just keep it near me all the time. I need to trust him. **

" I have one."

" What?" Kaiba exclaimed. " Which one?"

" The Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris.

Kaiba closed his eyes and turned away from Kirsten.

" You would steal it wouldn't you? Please just tell me Seto, tell me the truth."

" I do want it Kirsten, I would duel you for it but, I'm afraid I couldn't do it. Not to you. And I would not steal it. I would duel for it."

Kirsten started to breath more at her own pace.

" I don't think I'll be wanting to duel you. What other cards do you have?"

" Powerful ones."

" Like?"

" Meteor Black Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Tri-Horned Dragon, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician of Black Chaos."

Kaiba's eyes went wide.

" How'd you?"

" Some from Pegasus and a few from a very good friend."

" These aren't fakes are they?"

" No."

" How do you know?"

" Because they would be purple and more plasticy."

" Can I see?"

" Obsessive."

" I am not!"

" Yes you are, you're so obsessive." Kirsten said doing a back flip.

Kirsten laughed, while Kaiba was getting worked up.

** He was actually telling the truth. But I think he actually likes me. Nah. That would never happen. **

" Hey what time is it?"

" It's time to duel!" Kirsten said a happily. She went through the open doors of Kaiba's study and kept doing back flips until she saw a guard.

" Heh, not funny." The guard said.

Yugi and Téa came in from their rooms and saw Kirsten doing back flips.

" It's time, Yugi." Kaiba said to Yugi.

" Right."

They got out onto the streets and used Kaiba's new equipment. People were cheering on both Yugi and Kaiba. But Kirsten didn't know who to cheer for. She was at the front watching, staring.

" This can't be good."

" It's time to duel!" Yami Yugi yelled.

They both drew out five cards and each played a card in defence mode.

After a really long time of using monster cards, and traps Yugi and Kaiba both drew a card that they wanted the most.

The ground started to rumble and some spectators, Yugi and Kaiba rose into the sky.

Kirsten looked around, some people were really nervous until one fell. A big cushion spread out underneath and the guy was okay.

" Téa, keep close to me. I'll make sure you don't fall."

" Oh, thanks Kirsten." Téa said coming closer to Kirsten.

Yugi played his card Dark Magician. 

" I call upon Dark Magician! I put him in defence mode!"

Kaiba's smirk grew into a smile, and his smile grew into laughter.

" I call on the God of Obelisk! Sacrificing four of my monsters, and sacrificing the other two. It's your turn."

Yugi looked seriously shocked but was still determined.

" I'll put this card face down and put this one into defence mode." 

" God of Obelisk! Attack the face down card!"

The God of Obelisk had lightning coming from everywhere, and the sky turned black.

" It's out of control he can't handle it. The world could end as we know it." Isis said from behind Kirsten.

" What? What do you mean?"

" The past has caught up with the future. And the Pharaoh will try and stop it. Or maybe his wife will stop it. But the Pharaoh will win this battle "

" Me? How could? Téa!"

Téa was falling to the ground and the cushion magically disappeared. Kirsten grabbed her hand and pulled her up slowly.

" Téa!" Yugi yelled.

Kirsten finally pulled Téa up and ran close toward the battle. 

** The God will blow Yugi off the ground. It really is out of control. **

" Seto! Stop it! Yugi will be pushed off the building!"

" I can't! I won't stop! I must win. God of Obelisk, do your stuff!"

The God of Obelisk charged up and threw a powerful energy toward Yugi's card.

" Seto! Stop!"

** I f he won't stop it, I will! **

Kirsten moved in front of the energy that felt the hot and dry lightning on her back. 

" Kirsten!" Yugi and Kaiba both said in unison.

The energy sent her flying off the building to a far away building, she could feel the pain, the hotness, and the dryness. 

** God, what a pain. I haven't felt this for a while. **

" God of Obelisk! Stop! Stop your attack, now!" Kaiba yelled.

But it wouldn't stop, it sent Kirsten into a building and drove her farther in.

" Why won't it stop?" Kaiba exclaimed.

" Magical box!" Yugi yelled.

Magical box encased the God of Obelisk and stabbed it. The magic stopped. And Yugi won.

" Kirsten!" Kaiba said jumping off the high ground while it was going down onto more level ground. He ran and ran till he found Kirsten's body on the ground quivering. Yugi and many others followed.

" Kirsten, are you okay? Of course you're not, you look like you're dieing. I'm sorry, I really am."

 "I'll be alright. Trust me."

" Are you crazy?" Kaiba exclaimed picking Kirsten up.

" Put some pieces together Seto. My clothing was ripped but no cut. Why would that be? Why would I risk my life for everybody that I don't know and I do know."

" You couldn't, that would be impossible."

" Why couldn't it? There's lots of magic in the world Seto. Why can't I be special? If this creeps you out I'll go to my house."

Kirsten jumped out of his arms and started walking to her house.

" Wait! Kirsten wait! It doesn't creep me out it's just different. And you are not going to stay at that house for two weeks."

Kirsten smiled weakly then collapsed in Kaiba's arms.

" And don't tell me that you're okay. You must be weakened."

" I'm not I just felt like doing that because I'm lazy." 

" Ah."

" Kirsten, why'd you save me?"

" A duty of mine Yugi. Anyhow I knew he couldn't control it. Isis came to me before it happened."

" Isis?"

Kirsten and Kaiba walked away with Mokuba freaking out and crying on Kirsten's hip. 

" Mokuba, I'm fine. See? Flesh and bones. No cuts or anything. It's okay, I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

" We better get you some different clothes and coat."

" Sorry about that Seto. You know it just kinda…"

" We'll go to the store and a coat the fits. You were always tripping on that other coat."

Kirsten smiled then thought of what Isis said, "It's out of control he can't handle it. The world could end, as we know it. The past has caught up with the future. And the Pharaoh will try and stop it. Or maybe his wife will stop it. But the Pharaoh will win this battle."

** It can't be Kaiba, but he didn't win. Yugi won. It can't be. Not Yugi. Nah. **

" So what about that party Kaiba?"

" Oh, you still want that?"

" Sure why not, just make sure it's a high class one. All duellists who participated, and winners too, Seto."

" Okay, Mokuba make sure Kirsten gets to her favourite store then call me or I'll just be really quick."

" Thanks, Seto." Kirsten said smiling weakly and Mokuba helping Kirsten walk to a store.

Kaiba ran back to most of the duellists shaking hands with Yugi.

" Attention duellists. There's a formal party being held at my mansion. That includes being dressed up for those who don't know what formal is. Anyone who participated may come. And Yugi may bring anyone he wants. And it's at 8 o'clock pm."

Everyone started to get excited and cheered.

** There's something different about Kaiba, I wonder if this is Kirsten's doing for him doing very not him things. ** Yugi wondered to himself.

The crowd left quickly to get dressed and dolled up. Yugi went home and told Joey, Tristan that they were able to come to a party at Kaiba's and that it was formal. 

**_Meanwhile with Kaiba and Kirsten…. _**

" Whoa a formal party? A little bit over the top?"

" It's being set up right now the food, lights, and decorations."

" I hate to burst your bubble but I don't have anything formal. I haven't been in a dress since my dad died."

" It's okay we'll go to the store next door that has every kind of dress."

" Really? Thanks Seto, but what about this little man here?" Kirsten said looking at Mokuba who was looking at some hats.

" We'll get him a suit, and me too. I don't think mine fits."

" Well, then we should get you a new one then." Kirsten said while putting on her new silver coat. She now wore a tight black tank top that went to her belly button again and tied up a little lower than usual on her chest creating a whole lot of cleavage. She wore some black leather pants and new high-heeled boots. Her necklace wasn't even scratched and still had that gold shine. Her hair wasn't damaged and still was healthy, beautiful and shiny.

" I think Mokuba's having to much fun with the hats." Kirsten giggled.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba who was having fun with a little boy about his age.

" He hasn't had a friend for awhile, besides you."

" You're right." Kaiba said with a serious look on his face.

" Well we better get over to the other store, and get some clothes before guests arrive."

" Yeah, come on Mokuba. Let's get us some clothes."

" Okay Seto!" Mokuba said while clinging to Kirsten's hip.

Kaiba noticed that Mokuba was getting really attached to Kirsten, and Kaiba was also getting more attached.

** I think she's going to drive me crazy more than anything. With her silky hair, beautiful smile, very pretty. **

" Come one Kaiba." Kirsten said pulling the pocket of his coat toward the door.

" Sorry, just thinking."

" Oh, sorry if I disrupted your thoughts."

" Don't be. Let's do you first, you're harder."

" If you insist. How about this… one?"

She got a blue dress that showed off her back a lot. It had no sleeves and was extremely tight.

" Nah looks like a ball room dress." 

" Ooh, Princess dresses, how horrifying." Kirsten said laughing.

" How about this one?" Kaiba asked picking up a dress with a flower on it.

" To tacky, honestly I actually thought you had more taste Seto."

Kaiba smiled, and started to look around and tried on his suit while Kirsten was getting a dress.

** Hmm, to flashy, ugly, whoa not even going to say what that one looks like, that ones too ugly, ooh! I like that one. **

Kirsten picked a silver and black dress from the rack and rushed into a dressing room. The silver part was a satin and silk. It had spaghetti straps and a black lace on top of the silver part. The back dipped down lower than other dresses that end before the shoulder blades, it ended past her shoulder blades until her elbows could touch her back. It came with gloves but Kirsten decided not to wear them and just buy the dress, she ran out with her clothes back on and picked out some silver high-heeled shoes. She went to the cashier and paid for her dress and asked them to quickly put it into a bag. Kaiba came out with a tux in his hand a Mokuba looking at his reflection in the mirror of how good his looked in his tux.

" Hey I was going to buy you a dress."

" Seto, I can pay for things too you know."

" But…"

" No buts, you have already let me stay in your house and fed me."

" Alright, Mokuba come on. We need to get home."

" Coming Seto!"

Mokuba handed Kaiba his tux and handed it to the clerk with his tux.

" That'll come to 150 dollars please."

" Here, keep the change."

Kaiba, Mokuba and Kirsten walked home each carrying their own bag they didn't speak for the whole way and when they finally got to Kaiba's house they went straight to their rooms.

** I wonder why we were so quiet. I guess nothing to talk about. I better take another shower and do my hair all-fancy. Curls, waviness or just crimped? I think I'll do it crimped. **  Kirsten said to herself while walking to her room. She opened the door and put her dress on a hanger and put her shoes on her bed next to the small gift that was in front of her door. She picked up the small box and stared at it for a while then dropped it once she saw the time. She ran into the bathroom and quickly had a shower. She came out of the shower 5 minutes later and blow-dried her hair. She quickly brushed it and crimped it. She put some mousse in her hair and quickly brushed it again. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth two times. She ran out of the washroom and quickly dried herself and put on her dress. She zipped the back of her dress up and put on her silver high-heels. She looked at the box again and sat on her bed and stared at it.

** I hope it's not what I hope it isn't. **

Kirsten picked up the small box and unwrapped it. She opened it and there was two diamond earrings. 

" Oh my… oi… I think those are real. I hope they… shiny. Very shiny. Too shiny. Goodness I'm shocked." Kirsten took the earrings out and placed them in her ear lobes. Her ears had already been pierced and then her top part of her right ear was pierced. She got off her bed and walked to her vanity table and opened a small jewellery box. She looked in it and saw the winged earring her mom had given her when she got that part of her ear pierced. She picked it up and put it on the top of her ear. She had another flash back of when she got the earring.

" Mom, for me? But why?"

" Because you dance like an angel, sing like and angel, paint like an angel, and because you're my little angel."

Kirsten came back to reality when she heard two knocks at her door. She hid behind the door and slowly opened it.

" Yeah? Oh hi Téa! Who's your friend? Oh my… Mai! Mai it's you!"

" Kirsten? I thought it was you who got blown away by Kaiba's monster but I never thought. It really is you! God, it's been to long."

" I know." Kirsten and Mai hugged and Téa just stood there looking confused.

" Did I miss something?" Téa asked.

" Mai and I are old buds. We had a lot of good times together before I moved."

" Oh I see. Nice dress Kirsten. It's looks like your style." Téa complimented.

" Oh thank Téa, you both look gorgeous if I must say so myself." Kirsten said looking Mai and Téa up and down.

Mai was wearing a blue strapless dress that looked like a ball gown and Téa wore a pink dress with spaghetti straps and purple butterflies flying. Téa's hair was put into a bun much like Mai's and let some pieces fall.

" So tell me Kirsten, that dress really suits you, are you trying to attract someone?"

" Sorry Mai, but no one to attract. But I believe you could find some other guys like Yugi's friend named Joey." Kirsten said rolling her eyes

" Joey? Yeah right, that lunk head. Please, I'm way out of his league."

" Right, I know who Téa would be good with but I'm not going to say." Kirsten said winking.

Téa started to blush then shook her head.

" Hey so are you almost done Kirsten?" Mai asked.

" Almost, just go on without me. I still have to put something else on."

" Okay well don't be to long. Come on Téa let's go have some fun." Mai said pulling Téa back to the party.

Kirsten smiled, ** It's good to see her again. **

Kirsten closed the door behind her and put on some sparkles and her eyeliner and mascara.  She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She finally added the final touch and put on some lip liner and lip-gloss. 

" Hey Mai and Téa, where were you?" Yugi and Joey asked.

" We were talking with Kirsten. She's actually coming real soon." Téa said looking around.

Kaiba walked up in his tux to Yugi, Joey, Téa and Mai.

" Yugi have you seen Kirsten?"

" Uh, no. But the girls saw her just a moment ago in her…" Yugi looked at the door where Kirsten was standing and talking to a guy.

" Yugi? What are you…" Kaiba said staring at Kirsten. He gulped and just kept staring.

Kirsten walked toward Kaiba and the gang.

" Hey guys. Why are you both looking at me like that?"

Joey turned around and saw Kirsten, " Whoa… I think I know why."

" Okay then spill it." 

Kirsten could feel their emotions wash over them and finally got it. She started to laugh then stopped, " I think I get the hint. So can you all please look at these beautiful ladies next to me please?"

" That's not to hard." Joey said looking at Mai.

Mai looked away and saw Tristan coming with a plate of food. Kirsten smiled at Tristan who was eating and his jaw dropped. The girls snickered when his food dropped.

" Uh, I'm Kirsten, you… must be Tristan. Nice to meet you." Kirsten said outstretching her arm. Tristan took it and barely shook it just staring at her.

Kirsten laughed then looked down at the ground, and started to blush.

** I wonder… **

" Hey Tristan who do you like?" Kirsten asked.

" T… hey a trick…ha you can't fool me."

" I thought so since you're staring at her."

" How'd?"

" You said a T sound, the only girl around here with a T or maybe it was an E sound."

Tristan blinked a few times than shook his head.

" Okay Yugi and Seto, quit looking at me! I'm not that pretty." Kirsten turned around and it showed her back and Kaiba kept staring then stopped but Yami Yugi just kept staring. 

" Come on girls. Let's go outside."

" Sure." Mai said.

The girls walked outside and Yami Yugi snapped out of it.

 ** I still wonder about her. ** Yami Yugi thought.

Kaiba sighed then looked at Yami Yugi.

" Yugi, it's a good thing that you won, that you stopped my God card. I'm really happy and relieved that Kirsten is okay. I thought it was courageous that she saved you."

Yami Yugi looked a Kaiba who was watching Kirsten and the girls walked outside.

" She must mean a lot to you Kaiba. I haven't seen your eyes like that. I only see those eyes when you look at Mokuba."

" Are you suggesting that I love her?"

Yami Yugi just looked at Kaiba who had a serious face on.

" I don't love her, sure I've know her family since I became a company. But I'm just worried at what her mom would say if Kirsten died."

" So Kirsten do you play duel monsters?" Mai asked.

" I do actually. I have my deck hidden in a very safe place. Too safe actually."

" Really. Well then I won't ask."

" Well I'll tell you one of my best cards. It's the Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris. It's the second one of the God cards. One that Kaiba wanted."

" Whoa. Tell me about its power."

" I can actually control it, and I can raise its attack points by how many cards are in my hand."

" Wow, I bet you beat everyone."

" I actually do. But it's not because I have a powerful deck, it's because of strategy and I trust in the heart of the cards."

" Hey Yugi and his grandpa say that all the time."

" I learnt it on my own."

" So I've heard about that necklace of yours, the one that you're wearing right now. Can you actually die?"

" I can Mai, and personally I'm glad I can die."

" Why?"

" Being alone for years would drive me insane, going from different guy to guy. Different life, it's to scary."

" Wow." Téa said looking at the gardens. " You guys look."

Téa tapped both the girls and watched in awe.

Kirsten was the last to turn and saw how beautiful it was. Beautiful, colourful lights covered bushes and on the trees. The fountains had purple and blue lights changing colour from time to time.

" Wow, Kaiba must really like to dress his house up to impress people." Mai said.

Kirsten looked at the gardens and sighed. 

" He actually doesn't normally."

" What? What do you mean he doesn't do this all the time?" Téa asked.

" I asked him to. I guess I wanted this because my mother could never do this and it also makes me feel like a princess." Kirsten said.

" Hey why don't we go down there?" Mai asked.

" Sure." Téa said smiling.

" I don't mind. Let's go."

The girls walked down the steps and into the beautiful garden of lights.

  


The Rose

Mokuba and Yugi were talking out on the balcony about Kirsten who was willing to save Yugi from falling.

" You were crying pretty hard Mokuba when you saw Kirsten fall from the blast."

" Of course. She makes Seto so happy and me so happy. I actually think she and Seto might hit it off. If they did I know I sure would love it. She can be serious but has fun with both of us. Like for instance, she said we should go make fools of ourselves at the mall trying on weird clothes. I've also learned a lot from her, and she helps me with my homework."

" She is something, hey the girls are going out into the garden. Want to come and see it? I've heard that it looks pretty fantastic."

" I know I'll come." Joey said coming from behind them in his tux with Tristan behind him with his tux.

" Me too." Mokuba said.

"Count me in." Tristan said eating a banana and putting the peel in the garbage.

" Okay then let's go." Yami Yugi said.

They all walked down to the garden to meet up with the girls. They looked and looked for them until the heard them giggling. They jumped around the corner to see them smelling the flowers.

" But I'm serious Kirsten, Joey's a lunk head. If I wanted a guy that stupid I would go for Jim Bob."

" Is that guy still in grade seven?"

" He just got into eight."

Kirsten laughed then turned around.

" Guys hush up I just heard something."

" Wait a go Joey. Just keep quiet." Tristan whispered harshly.

" Must've just been my mind, and then there's the fact that Tristan likes Téa awe. T and T, that sounds so cute."

" You guys got it all wrong, Tristan is just a friend." Téa said snapping a flower of a branch.

" But then there's Kirsten who makes Kaiba and Yugi's heart go pitter patter." Mai said winking at Kirsten who was still listening for anything.

" You guys are ridiculous. You guys really know, I can't love anybody but the Pharaoh."

" So I've heard many times Kirsten. But this Pharaoh you talk about. Wouldn't you want to get to know him?"

" I do, that's why I hate being this Queen. It's makes me mad that my destiny is already chosen for some guy I don't even know."

" Joey, keep quiet. Wait Joey! Ouch!" Tristan yelled.

Kirsten jerked her head around and turned the corner kicking someone.

She hit Joey in the stomach that was now lying on his back in pain.

" Joey! Oh, I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't crack anything. Here, let me help you with the pain." Kirsten said putting a hand on his stomach. A light glowed and soothed Joey's stomach.

" Ah! That tickles, you're to gentle. And that was seriously weird but cool."

Kirsten smiled then looked at Mokuba.

" Hey Mokuba, I'm sorry if I scared you."

" You didn't scare me but I think you scared Tristan he ran away. We better go look for him."

" Okay we'll split up." Yami Yugi said.

" Right, everybody go their separate ways, it's just a garden. Nothing could happen." Joey said getting up off the ground.

" I want someone to be with Mokuba though. If anything does happen, Yugi can I trust you to be with him? Or should he go with me?"

" I'll take him." 

" Thanks, Yugi. You're such a sweetie. Okay let's go find Tristan."

They all went different ways and found dead ends except for Kirsten. She kept going further into the darkness.

" Tristan is that you?" Kirsten said finding someone in a corner cowering.

" Kirsten, that wasn't you was it? Or was that my imagination." 

" Did I scare you?"

" Not you, or at least I don't think it was you."

" Strange guy you are Tristan. Here let me help you up, don't you want to dance with Téa?"

" Well uh."

" Come on." Kirsten said holding out her hand.

Tristan smiled in the dark corner and grabbed her hand and got up.

Kirsten smiled back walked Tristan back finding others on the way.

" Tristan you big lunk head! Don't run away on us again!" Joey yelled.

" I was running because I was going to look for a flower."

" Yeah right you insensitive jerk." Joey yelled.

" Your friends Yugi are very peculiar, but I think they're actually very funny." Kirsten said giggling then broke into laughter.

Yami Yugi smiled and kept looking at her necklace, then turned to Joey and Tristan who were staring at Kirsten laughing at them both.

" Hey what's so funny Kirsten? Are you laughing at us?" Joey asked.

Kirsten nodded her head and sensed Kaiba coming into the garden.

" Hey do you guys ever wonder why… guys? Guys?" Kirsten said looking around in confusion.

** Where'd everyone go? **

A man rapped in cloth and wearing a turban appeared in the garden next to Kirsten.

" Shadi, where'd they go?"

" They're fine, they're back in the mansion. Kirsten you shouldn't get to close to Kaiba he's not what you think."

" Seto? But… Shadi, I can take care of myself, I don't need you to look out for me. I can take care of myself."

" Can you?" Shadi said disappearing into the darkness, " Promise me you will be care full."

Yugi and the others didn't appear, like Shadi said they were inside the mansion.

" Kirsten you're going to get cold out here." Kaiba said bring her a coat.

" I'm fine Seto. I think the garden looks beautiful. It makes me happy to see such beauty. I think I might take a photo then paint it." Kirsten said smelling a rose.

Kaiba snapped a rose from the branch and handed it to Kirsten.

Kirsten turned a bright red, and then turned a pale white. She hesitated to take the rose from him but then drew closer to him.

" Seto…" Kirsten looked at him then quickly drew away seeing Yugi and Mokuba coming around the corner. Kirsten looked away from Kaiba who looked the other way too.

" Sorry did we disrupt anything Kaiba?" Yugi asked looking at Kirsten who had been red in the face, and quickly turned pale. 

" Kirsten you don't look so well. Are you okay?" Mokuba said walking toward Kirsten.

Kirsten turned toward Mokuba and smiled and her colour returned.

" I'm fine Mokuba, I think I'm going to go inside."

Kirsten walked past the three guys and walked to the mansion and walked to her room quickly. 

She took a deep breath and looked at the mirror. 

** Ugh, who could like a pale girl such as you? Why are you so pale anyhow? **

Yugi walked back into the mansion leaving Mokuba to do whatever and Kaiba to think in the garden. He saw Téa and Tristan dancing and Joey dancing with Mai. Yami smiled then looked around. Some people came up to Yugi and congratulated him on winning another tournament. Yugi just smiled and kept starting a conversation.

Kaiba came back in but through the main door. He walked to Kirsten's room avoiding the party. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Kirsten was on the floor with her hand on her head. Her knees close to her chest showing her legs and shoes.

" Hey, do you got a headache?"

" Yeah and a little frustrated that's all. I'll be fine."

" You sure, want some Advil?"

" Advil would be nice." Kirsten said while being helped up off the floor.

Kaiba got out a bottle that said Advil on it and gave her two.

" Thanks." Kirsten said swallowing the Advil with some water.

Kirsten turned around and saw Kaiba looking down like he had done something wrong.

" Seto, are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine. It's just that…"

Kirsten went a little closer to Seto who didn't budge or move. She looked into his deep blue eyes and got lost in them.

He raised her chin a lit bit and kissed her. Kirsten just stood there and felt like she couldn't move instead she put her arms around his neck and just stood there.

** Seto… **

Kirsten moved her mouth and took a breath, she moved her mouth back to his and went through the whole routine again until Kirsten got a vision.

Kirsten let go of Kaiba and dropped to the floor putting her head in her hand and started to cry.

" Kirsten? Kirsten, are you alright?" Kaiba asked holding her in his arms.

Kirsten shook her head and then cried harder.

" Kirsten, you need to speak to me. What's the matter?"

" Seto… you're the…" Kirsten whispered then fainted.

Kaiba shocked held her in his arms just staring at her.

" I'm the what, Kirsten? What am I?" Kaiba asked shaking her softly.

Yami Yugi's head jerked up, he felt that Kirsten's energy level dropped a lot.

" Yug, what's the matter?" Joey asked putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

" It's Kirsten, something's wrong with her." Yugi replied.

" Should we go and find her?" Joey asked.

" I think that might be a good idea." Yugi said walking to the hall and turned right and then left to Kirsten's room. He opened the door and saw Kaiba in the bathroom with Kirsten lying on the floor.

" Kaiba what happened?" Yugi asked taking of his the jacket of his tux and putting it on Kirsten.

" I don't know, we were just here… talking then she fell to the floor crying. She said that I'm something… her exact words are 'Seto…you're the…' then she fainted."

" Should we call an ambulance?" Joey asked.

" That won't be necessary Joey, I'm fine." Kirsten said putting her hand back on her head and got up.

" Kirsten, you should lie down. You're not well." Kaiba said leading her to the bed.

" Seto, I'm fine… I promise…I'm fine."

Kaiba had a worried look on his face much like Yugi and Joey.

" I just need some air, Seto." Kirsten said getting up of the bed and walking out the door with Yugi and Joey accompanying her.

Kaiba still looked worried then shook his head smiling.

** She acts to tough for her age. **

Joey went back to dancing with Mai while Yugi and Kirsten went outside. Kirsten looked at Joey and Mai arguing and making a big fuss over everything.

" Those two are going to be a great couple." Kirsten said leaning on the ledge still looking at them.

" How do you know that?" Yami Yugi asked.

" Joey and Mai really do like each other. And Mai may say that he's not her type but really he is."

" You and Mai must've been great friends." Yami Yugi said looking at the garden. 

Kirsten turned toward him then looked at the garden.

" I was speaking during my vision wasn't I?" Kirsten finally asked.

" Well I wasn't there when Kaiba and you were talking."

" We weren't talking. We were kissing." Kirsten said with a straight face then broke a blue rose off a branch.

Yami Yugi looked at her blushing a little. He never really talked about stuff like that.

" Seto's the sorcerer isn't he?" Kirsten asked still gazing at the rose.

Yami Yugi looked at Kirsten with a little shocked look on his face.

" Yes, he is."

" I'm so dumb to go for a wrong guy. Now I know why I hated destiny so much."

" Why?"

" I guess I can tell you but I'm the Pharaoh's Wife, the Queen of Egypt. I'm scared of who the Pharaoh might be. And like I said I don't want to know who he is. Not yet. And hopefully he'll like what I like and won't treat me like I'm not worth anything."

" He won't…" 

Kirsten turned to Yami Yugi with a confused look.

" If he knows what's good for him." Yami Yugi said looking away from Kirsten putting his hand on his head.

** So she's the Pharaoh's Wife, the Queen of Egypt. That means she's my Queen and Wife. I'm glad I'm not going to tell her. She's just becoming my friend, not a wife. Destiny is becoming really stupid these days. **

Kirsten looked back at the garden at two couples standing there hugging and looking around.

" I wish I could be those two." Kirsten said sighing.

" Why?"

" So I wouldn't have to face my destiny. Sorry Yugi I must be boring you, I think I'm just going to go inside."

" You're not boring me, Kirsten. Actually I quite enjoy hearing about how you feel."

" Well that's a first." Kirsten said smiling. " You're actual name is Yami Yugi isn't it? It's not just Yugi. Wouldn't you be a little more innocent?"

Yami Yugi just looked at her surprised and shocked.

" Yes that is my name." Yami Yugi said staring down at the roses.

Kirsten smelled the blue rose again then threw it into a near by pond.

" I don't think I could change into Yami Kirsten. I look more dangerous more than anything."

" Really? Why don't you show yourself then?" Yami Yugi said sitting up on the balcony rail.

Kirsten blinked then smiled. Her necklace started to glow with an incredible brilliance. It looked as thought she was rising into the air. Little stars surrounded her then immediately went away. Kirsten now stood back onto the ground and an eye symbol glowed on her forehead and slowly disappeared.

Yami Kirsten took a deep breath and her purple eyes turned a more brighter and blue-ish purple colour. She still wore her dress and didn't change height.

Yami Yugi just stared at her with his mouth wide open. Her eyes weren't innocent anymore, they were beautifully dangerous and filled with love at the same time. Her hair was back to it's usual straightness with her Mahogany highlights in her blonde hair.

" Like I said I look a little more dangerous." Kirsten said walking down the stairs and looking at her reflection.

" Do you ever feel more confident?" Yami Yugi asked.

" Yes and No. When I'm just plain Kirsten I have lots of confidence in dancing and other stuff that I do. But, no hope that my mother and I will be together again. I feel this way whenever I duel as well."

" I know how that feels." Yami Yugi said walking down the stairs to where Kirsten was standing.

" So what is your family like?" Yami Kirsten asked Yami Yugi.

" My grandpa? He's really great. He owns a store where he sells cards."

" Really, how interesting." Yami Kirsten said picking up the floating blue rose she had thrown in there earlier.

" Joey have you seen Yugi? He still needs to get his prize."

" He and Kirsten were out on the balcony talking." Joey said while picking up a piece of sausage and dropping it into his mouth.

Kaiba quickly left the ballroom, walking out onto the balcony to see Kirsten and Yugi talking. He smiled then walked down to Yugi and Kirsten.

" Yugi, your prize is waiting on the table in my study. I'll show it to you." Kaiba said interrupting Yugi and Kirsten's conversation.

" Oh, okay. We'll talk later Kirsten." Yami Yugi said walking with Kaiba back to the ballroom.

** Something is not right here. I better go and check it out. ** Kirsten thought to herself and started to follow Kaiba and Yugi to a place, which was not the study.

" I'm not giving up Yugi. You must know that I have to beat you and stay champion and number one."

** Sore loser. ** Kirsten thought listening to them.

" I thought Kirsten had actually changed you but I guess she didn't." Yugi sneered.

" But she did Yugi for this month she has taught me about not giving up in my hopes and dreams. And I'm not going to lose again to you Yugi. Right here and right now in this little stadium, I challenge you to a duel." Kaiba yelled. After he yelled little lights shone on Yugi, Kaiba and the battlefield.

** You son of a gun. I didn't mean that you had to be a sore loser, Seto. I meant that just keep duelling and you'll get better. Maybe I should interrupt this game but how? ** Kirsten thought to herself and stared at the game.

" Kaiba you never stop do you?" Yugi asked.

" Not until I'm back to being number one. And I will do everything to win."

Kirsten walked down the steps silently and stood behind Kaiba. Yugi noticed but didn't utter a word or sound just looked at her. 

" Are you afraid of duelling me Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

Kirsten stood behind him blinking, and then Yugi asked a question.

" Say Kaiba, do you like Kirsten?"

" Quit trying to change the subject, Yugi!" Kaiba said.

" Well do you? Or are you just using her to get to something?" Yugi asked.

" I would never do that to Kirsten. She means more to me than anything." Kaiba said.

" What about Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

" You know I love my little brother, Kirsten and him are equal. I just wish… whatever happens to Kirsten that it wouldn't it scares me when… she did that weird thing in the bathroom. I would never try to cause her pain."

" Do you think she would approve of you doing this?" Yugi asked.

Kirsten looked down at the floor. ** Just the answers I didn't want to hear. **

" I don't think she would be." Kirsten said standing behind Kaiba.

Kaiba didn't dare look at her and Yugi just smiled but quickly looked away.

" Kirsten… you just heard… all that?" Kaiba asked.

Kirsten walked up to his back, wrapping her arms around his stomach and neck.

" No… I didn't."

Kaiba smiled then turned as she continued to hug him. Yugi cocked an eyebrow then quickly walked away.

** Thanks Kirsten. **

** No problem, Yugi. ** Kirsten thought winking to Yugi who was smiling.

  


Christmas Cheer

Weeks past by, then months, then a year and no word from her mother. Kirsten looked outside her window that was covered in frost and snow. 

** I knew she hated me. ** Kirsten thought sighing then looked around her room.

** Oh well, I'm not going to let her spoil Christmas for me. ** 

Kirsten pulled a box out from under her bed that marked Christmas Decorations.

She opened the lid and pulled out colourful and white Christmas lights. She found some thumb tacs and started hanging them on her ceiling and her wall. She plugged them in and looked at her new creation. After admiring the lights she went back to the box and pulled out a little Christmas tree. It already had some little lights on it and little decorations. She set it up on her bureau and plugged in the lights next to a plug-in beside her mirror. She looked at it and put a small star on it that glowed. She sighed a little then pulled out some mistletoe and tinsel. She hung the mistletoe above her door way and hung the tinsel on the walls. She took one last thing out of the box and saw a picture over her family… together. She looked at it for a while then started to cry.

She quickly wiped her tears away then put on her swimsuit to go swimming. She was interrupted by a knock at the door while getting a towel. She opened the door and saw Kaiba.

" Hey, Seto! What's up?" Kirsten asked looking up. Kaiba noticed the mistletoe before she looked at it. He smiled, " Hey it's tradition." Kirsten went closer to him and kissed him.

They pulled themselves apart and just kept smiling.

" So what are you doing today?" Kaiba asked then looked at Kirsten in her wave bathing suit.

" I don't know… take a wild guess." Kirsten said smiling.

" Swimming… for how long?" 

" An hour maybe. What are you doing today?" Kirsten asked.

" Well right now it's just one of those lazy days. But I was thinking because Mokuba has a new friend that maybe you and I could go for dinner? Or maybe stay in and do something." Kaiba said with a smug smile on his face.

" I like staying in idea. How about a movie… for starters then we'll think of something else."

" Sure, what ever you want."

" Seto, what do you want?" Kirsten asked.

" We'll talk about that later." Kaiba said smiling then kissed Kirsten and walked away.

Kirsten stood there just smiling then walked to the swimming pool. She threw her towel on a rack and warmed up on the tiled floor. She stretched all over then dived into the swimming pool. She swam around for a while being bored. After 10 minutes she got out of the swimming pool and wrapped her towel around her. She looked outside then sighed. She walked up some stairs and walked back to her room. She undressed and stepped into the shower. She felt the hot water stream down her face and her back. She shivered then quickly washed the chlorine off her body. After ten minutes she got out of the shower and changed into a black sweater and put on her black tight pants. She sat on her bed and put on some white socks and put on her inside black-heeled boots. She quickly brushed her hair and dried it with her dryer. It was totally straight and long. She put in some pearl earrings and walked out of her room. She walked around the mansion for a while not knowing what to do. She walked into the living room and saw no one.

** Suddenly I feel so alone. What I wouldn't give for some company. ** Kirsten thought sitting in a black leather chair. She hung her feet over the edge of the armrest and looked at the ceiling. 

" You look so bored." 

" Huh? Shadi! What are you doing here?"

" I thought I would just drop by to see how you're doing. You don't look like your happy self."

" Well I don't really have much friends around here and I am truly bored." Kirsten said sitting up facing Shadi.

" Any word from your mother?" Shadi asked looking around.

" None not even a card. I knew she didn't care about me."

" Kirsten, you know that's not true." Shadi said walking toward her and kneeling in front of her.

" You did that when I got this." Kirsten said pointing to her necklace.

" Yes I did. You're not that innocent girl anymore, Kirsten. I can tell you really aren't that innocent. You've grown up haven't you?"

Kirsten stared at Shadi and smiled.

" I didn't want to grow up so fast as I did. Growing up without a father or a mother. My mother might have been there once and a while and ditched me with some of her friends. The only friend of hers I liked was Pegasus. He was kind and had feelings under his suit and long white hair. Shadi was it just luck that I got pulled toward you and away from my father before he died. Or was it destiny's fault?"  Kirsten said looking at the coffee table away from Shadi's eyes.

" It was not luck, Kirsten. And it's not destiny's fault or yours. If you died with your father the Pharaoh would've become furious."

" The Pharaoh, I don't even know the Pharaoh, Shadi! And he doesn't know me, so what makes you think that he would've been furious?" 

" Everything is still alive is it not?" Shadi said then got up from his knees.

Kirsten stood up to meet his gaze, " But I'm so thankful that you are almost like a father to me. You may only appear when I least expect it but thank you for trying to do the best you could to help me along the way, Shadi."

" I try my Queen. Oh and here's a present for you. Don't open it now open it when it's time."

" Time? Do you mean Christmas time?" Kirsten asked.

" You'll know what time to open it, Kirsten." With that Shadi vanished leaving Kirsten holding a box wrapped with Christmas paper. She stood there a while then looked at the box.

" I wonder what it is." 

The doorbell rang and Kirsten ran to the door with the box and opened that door.

Mai and Yugi were standing there in big snow jackets and hats.

" Hey Kirsten, do you mind?"

" Not at all Yugi and Mai. Please come in." Kirsten smiled happily.

Kirsten let them take off their jackets and hung them up and walked back to the living room.

" So what brings you people here?" Kirsten asked while finding some cookies and hot chocolate on the table.

" Just here to visit. We haven't seen you for a while, Kirsten, so we thought that we should make sure you're alive." Mai said sipping some hot chocolate.

" Well I'm alive and very bored. I already have all my Christmas shopping done but I haven't a clue about what to get for Yugi and his buds."

" You were going to get us a present?" Yami Yugi asked eating a cookie.

" Of course, I love giving to people." Kirsten said smiling and watching a chef bring in some more goodies.

" Thanks Dimitri." Kirsten smiled at the black haired man.

" You're welcome Miss." Dimitri said walking away.

" Well I know Tristan has been wanting this movie called The Fire Bird that's already out on video. Joey I think wanted…"

" A life?" Mai asked eating a piece of chocolate.

Kirsten snickered and then shook her head, " Mai that's not nice."

Yami Yugi smiled, " I think he wanted this odd chain. It was silver with a duel monster figure."

" What kind of figure. I know that they have a lot of these things out and favourite card?"

" Flaming Swordsman is Joey's favourite card."

Kirsten wrote everything down that Yugi had said about Tristan and Joey.

" Now for Yugi, what do you want?" Kirsten asked.

" Well… I don't really know what I want. Anything not regarding duel monsters would be great."

" Oh that really narrows it down." Mai said smiling at Yugi then looking back at Kirsten.

" Well if you really wanted to know I want this telescope that I found the other day."

" I see. What type was it?"

" The lowest amount of money possible."

Kirsten shook her head then smiled at Yugi. The doorbell rang again and this time Kirsten jumped.

" I wonder who that could be." Kirsten said and got up with Yugi and Mai following her.  

She opened the door to see two men in black suits at the door with brief cases.

" Can I help you gentlemen?" Kirsten asked.

" Yes, is this Seto Kaiba's residence?" One man asked with his glasses shining.

" Um, yes. Is there a problem?"

" We'd like to talk to him." 

" About what?" Kirsten asked 

" About a company that wants to buy Kaiba Corp."

" I'm sorry but you can't do that."

" This girly, we are going to do that whether you let us in or not. Now step aside."

" Hey who do you think you are?" Kirsten yelled with Yami Yugi stepping forward now standing beside Kirsten.

" Like she said, you can't do that." Yami Yugi said like he was threatening the men.

" Stand aside!" One man said pushing Yugi back into Mai.

" Yugi!" Kirsten said turning to Yugi who was on top of Mai.

" Now let us see Kaiba." The man with out glasses said grabbing Kirsten by the frontal cuff of her shirt. She dangling and holding onto his muscular arm. Kirsten kicked the guy in the nuts making him fall onto the floor.

" You'll pay for that!" The man with glasses said swinging his arms hitting Kirsten in the stomach.

She screamed and fell to the floor. She slowly got back up and looked at the man with a pained expression.

She hit the man in the face sending him backwards but he just laughed and charged Kirsten. He body checked her sending her into the next room knocking over a coffee table. Her back was cut up from the broken glasses and slowly healed itself. She got backup and kicked the man. He grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall. He pushed her body into the wall over and over again until the wall started to crack. Kaiba finally ran into the room when the guy took out a gun and pointed it at Kirsten's head. She was choking and not getting any air. She finally kicked the guy sending him into a closet. But he hadn't had enough he ran toward Kirsten with the gun almost ready to pull the trigger when Kaiba did a karate chop on his neck instantly killing him. Kirsten just sat there trying to get as much air as she could then Kaiba came toward her.

" Kirsten, are you alright?" Kaiba asked.

Kaiba gently lifted Kirsten up who didn't feel like moving much but he could tell she was really scared. Finally Kirsten looked at Kaiba, it looked like he was in more agony than anyone. Kirsten took a breath then smiled.

" I'm going to be alright, Seto." Kirsten said then kissed him.

After they had finished kissing Kirsten and Kaiba walked back to the door where Yugi and Mai had gotten knocked out.

Kirsten helped up both Mai and Yugi who were rubbing their heads.

" Are you guys alright?" Kirsten asked.

" I think so? What about those guys? Did they get inside or get away?" Yugi asked.

" They're inside, one dead and one in a lot of pain." Kirsten said looking at Mai and Yugi.

" Did you kill him?" Mai asked.

" Yeah… I did." Kirsten said covering for Kaiba.

" Are you going to the cops?" Yami Yugi asked looking at Kaiba and his swollen hand.

" No, self defence isn't murder when they are trying to put on the pressure. But I don't think it's the end of them. I wonder who they work for?" Kirsten said rubbing her stomach.

" Are you okay, Kirsten? You look like you really just been through a lot." Yugi asked.

" Well I noticed that one of my ribs were broken but I'll be alright. I can tell it's already healed."

" Thanks for being so brave." Mai smiled and looked at the two men like they had the Plague.

Yugi and Mai left when two cop cars and a paramedic's vehicle came. Kirsten told them what had happened to her and her friends. The man without the glasses was going to be sued and brought into jail. The other man well he was dead.

Once everybody was gone Kirsten sat by the broken coffee table and started picking up the glass.

" Kirsten don't do that, you'll cut yourself." Kaiba said holding her hands in his. He let go of her hands then got a vacuum and sucked up the broken glass.

Kirsten felt really tired and sat down in the black chair sighing and then looked at the box.

" I really want to open it." Kirsten said picking up the box and gently shaking it.

Kaiba put the vacuum away and another glass coffee table was brought in. 

" Who gave this to you?" Kaiba asked lifting Kirsten up and sitting in her spot with her sitting back down on his lap. 

" No one really. Just a really old friend." Kirsten said setting the box down on the coffee table. She leaned her head back onto Kaiba's shoulder and sighed.

" You're tired, maybe a movie isn't a good thing tonight." Kaiba said quietly in her ear.

" No I'm not. I'll be perfectly fine, let's just go and rent one, unless you have every movie on the planet which I hope you don't" Kirsten said with her eyes closed and smiling.

" I don't have every movie on the planet, and none of the one's you're talking about."

" Good, that makes me happy."

" What do you want to watch?"

" I think I should ask you, Seto. What do you want to watch?" Kirsten said opening her eyes and looking at Kaiba's face.

" I don't know, after that little crisis I don't want to watch any movies where people are dieing. How about we just watch one of your chick flicks?"

" How about not? I'm not into chick flick mode, how about comedy, a touching movie, heart felt movie?"

" I could go for comedy."

" Me too. Do you have that movie with Jacob Hendrish in it? You know the one where… actually never mind. I think all I feel like doing is sitting right here." Kirsten said kissing Kaiba's cheek and turning her head back around. Kaiba smiled then kissed her head.

" I got an idea… do you watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

" Yep… I have the one where Angel dies."

" Do you want to watch that?" Kaiba asked.

" Sure. It should be in the T.V. room right now but I don't feel like getting up."

" But of course you do because I'm going to get up and get snacks."

" But who will I cuddle up with then?" 

" Exactly, now come on and go to the T.V. room." Kaiba said pushing Kirsten out of his lap and holding her.

" I'll only go if you come with me."

" How about we both get ourselves our own snacks then we both, together go to the T.V. room?"

" That sounds so good, but first let me go change because my sweater is well really odd in the back."

" Sure ruin the together thing." Kaiba said smiling.

" Unless you are wanting to come and watch me change, which I wouldn't allow."

" I don't really want to see you change."

" Good, I'll be right back." Kirsten said walking to her room with the box.

She opened her bureau and pulled out another black sweater and put it on. She brushed her teeth then went back to where Kaiba was holding two glasses of pop. She smiled and went to a little freezer behind the bar.

" Hey, we got ice cream sandwiches, Oreo ice cream sandwiches to be more precise." Kirsten said taking out four and putting them out on the table. Kaiba put in the first movie of the set.

" Just two let you know Seto, but there are two episodes on each tape. And each episode is about an hour long."

" It's a good thing we got a lot more ice cream sandwiches, huh?"

Kirsten smiled as Kaiba went back and brought two boxes of ice cream sandwiches.

They watched all of the movies that night eating all the ice cream sandwiches. 

It was finally the end of the movies and both Kaiba and Kirsten were almost asleep. Kirsten got off the couch and Kaiba pulled a futon out of the couch. Kirsten saw some blankets on the other sofa and grabbed them. She and Kaiba snuggled up beside each other and slept.

Yugi was back at home in his room reading and thinking.

** Beside the fact that Kirsten has healing powers, what makes her so brave? When should I tell her that I'm the Pharaoh? **

Yugi turned off his lights and went to bed.

** Could she actually love Kaiba? I don't know how she could love the Sorcerer. Oh well. ** 

Yami Yugi had finally fallen asleep and had some kind of dream or vision.

" Oh Yugi, I can't believe we got this far." It was Kirsten's voice. Yugi turned around to look at her. She was wearing a black fabric that was only covering her breasts. It had the eye symbol in the middle and the fabric created some cleavage. She wore a gold bracelet under her shoulder on both arms. From the bracelet hung white lace. She wore another bracelet on each arm on her wrist. On her shoulders she had two gold chains holding up the tight black fabric on her chest. Instead of wearing her millennium item she wore a gold necklace that went around her neck and stretched down to shoulder level. Her skirt was white with a blue and gold sash hanging down her waist. Kirsten was smiling at Yugi.

Yugi was wearing a purple cape with the same necklace Kirsten was wearing. He wore the same bracelets on each arm. Her also wore a black fabric on his stomach and chest with the eye symbol and a gold beaded belt. He wore white-ish grey pants that were tucked into some very odd shoes. Under his belt he wore a brown and black designed flap above his pants. 

" Me neither Kirsten. Do you think that this will all end some day?"

" I hope not." Kirsten said walking up to Yami Yugi and held his arm with hers.

The scene quickly changed, Yami Yugi was going against Kaiba wearing also very strange clothing. They were playing duel monsters the old fashioned way. The scene was getting rough and Kirsten was a spectator.

At first it seemed that Yugi didn't win but quickly locked the souls of everyone away. 

Kirsten was looked devastated, " You can't leave me Yami! Please don't leave me! I love you!"

Tears streamed down Kirsten face going onto Yugi and healing wounds.

The scene changed again and Kirsten was in Yugi and her bedroom in Ancient Egypt. Pillars of gold surrounded her with white lace flapping in the wind. Kirsten sat on a chair with a dagger in her hand. She threw the dagger away and kept crying. Her soul finally went into her necklace and there was no more Kirsten.

The sun arose from the horizon and Yami Yugi jolted up sweating from his dream or vision.

" Terrible isn't it?"

Yugi looked at the end of his bed and there was Shadi.

" Did that happen? I had left Kirsten without locking her soul in the necklace?"

" Yes, it happened unfortunately." Shadi said shaking his head.

" Because of the Sorcerer, I left her."

" You didn't quiet leave her. Unless you make sure that it won't happen again she'll be safe. But I'm afraid it's not Kaiba this time Pharaoh. Someone we won't expect." With that Shadi disappeared leaving Yugi puzzled.

Kaiba woke up with Kirsten still in his arms. He was trying to think of what happened last night.

** Nothing happened, I'm hoping. **

Kirsten took a deep breath then felt a panicky feeling washing over her. It was all coming from Kaiba who was sitting up.

" Nothing happened Seto."

She felt him calm down with the panic draining amazingly fast. She hugged him then walked to her room leaving him to do whatever.

Kaiba sighed, and then walked to his room. He started checking his calendar noticing it was almost Christmas. He had already gotten Kirsten and Mokuba's present.

Kaiba quickly took a shower, and then hoped out brushing his teeth then getting dressed. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with his silver vest/ coat. He put on some black pants and black socks putting on his shoes again. He brushed his hair back into its usual style. And walked to the dinning room with the newspaper.

Kirsten also stepped into the shower sitting in it for more than ten minutes. She finally got out, brushed her teeth and hair. She went to her bureau with a towel wrapped around her and took out a black long sleeved shirt putting it on after her black bra and put on her black leather pants. She took her silver coat much like Kaiba's the whole same vest and trench coat length. She put on some blue socks then put on her black high-heeled boots. She walked to the dinning room and heard the doorbell ring. She didn't look scared but Kaiba walked behind her just in case.

Kirsten opened the door and in came Mokuba hugging Kirsten's waist. Mokuba finally let go and hugged Kaiba's waist too. They both smiled at Mokuba and led him to the dinning room.

" I already had breakfast and lunch for that matter." Mokuba giving Kirsten and Kaiba a look that said ' What did you two do last night?' look.

Kirsten smiled and looked away. Kirsten finished before Kaiba.

" I have to finish some Christmas shopping. I'll be back before lun… night fall." Kirsten said looking at the clock with confusion. Kaiba looked at the clock and noticed that it was lunch.

" So yeah I'll be back soon." Kirsten said slipping a bankcard into her front pocket. " Bye guys." Kirsten said yelling from the front door.

Kirsten had a silver trench coat on and got the limo to drive her to the mall.

She picked up a high tech telescope for Yugi, The Fire Bird movie and the chain with the Flaming Swordsman. She thought she was done when she past a duel monsters store. 

" Stop here Vinny. I want to have a look around in this place."

" Yes, Miss." Vinny said parking the limo in front of the store.

Kirsten walked in and started looking around until she saw an old man carrying a box that was to heavy for him. 

" Ugh." The old man grunted.

" Here let me help you, Sir." Kirsten said lifting up the box and putting it on the counter.

" Thank you so much young lady. What can I do for you?" 

" I was wondering do have well a… it's not for me but I wanted a magic card."

" Well who's that lucky person and which card?" The old man asked happily.

" Well I was going to get this card for Seto which one I don't know yet."

" Seto? Seto Kaiba?"

" Yes, do you know him?"

" Know him? Considering he lost to my grandson Yugi, of course I know him. He also duelled me for my blue eyes white dragon. He unfortunately won and almost broke me. But Yugi didn't give up when he first beat him."

" You're Yugi's grandfather? Cool, I never thought I would've ever met you."

" Have you met Yugi?"

" Yes actually just yesterday he came to Kaiba's house to visit me. We had an attack, unfortunately."

" So then you must be Kirsten Shen." Grandpa said amazed.

" Did you play duel monsters?"

" Yes but I gave my deck to Yugi."

" Cool. I play duel monsters too."

" Really? Can I see your deck?"

" Sure." Kirsten said getting her cards out of her pocket.

Grandpa looked at the deck almost losing his breath. He finally gave back Kirsten her deck.

" Are you okay? Should I call a doctor?"

" No, I guess I'm just surprised. You have a deck of power."

" It may have power but I don't only win because of power. I win because I trust in the heart of the cards and strategy."

" Where'd you learn about the heart of the cards?"

" Taught myself." Kirsten smiled.

" Amazing. I thought only Yugi and his friends knew about it."

Yugi walked into the door and saw the limo.

" Hey Grandpa some millionaire has a limo. I wonder if they're snobby."

" I don't think I'm a snob, Yugi." Kirsten said with fire in her eyes.

" AHH! Kirsten I didn't know it was you."

" Right. Who else has the licence that says Shen?"

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay Yugi. Nice talking to you Gramps, but I think I won't buy that card. Bye." Kirsten said waving then walked out the door.

" She seems really nice Yugi. I wonder is she going to be your girlfriend?"

" I don't think so, not now at least. Right now she's Kaiba's."

" That beautiful young girl is Kaiba's?" Grandpa exclaimed.

" Yes she is. Hey Grandpa I'm going to be with Joey tonight okay?"

" Sure. But how could she be his?"

" I don't know." Yugi said walking out of the door to Joey's house.

Christmas had finally come and Kirsten gave everyone their gifts and was wearing a Santa hat. But because it made her itchy she threw it away. From Kaiba she got some cool and sassy outfits and a gold heart locket that had a picture of Kaiba and Mokuba. From Mokuba she got a CD that she really wanted. For Kaiba she got him two videos he wanted and a sweater, for Mokuba she got him two CD's that he really wanted and a telescope.

When Yugi's friends found out that Kirsten had gotten them a gift they were all really shocked.

" Guys I feel sad now that we didn't get her anything." Téa said sadly.

" I know. This morning she brought me the gift and left quickly because she was going snowboarding. She got me this chain with the Flaming Swordsman. The one I wanted really badly. Once I opened it I started to cry." Joey said looking at his Flaming Swordsman necklace.

" I know! She got me that movie that I've been talking about for months."

" What did she get you Téa?" Yugi asked.

" She got me a gold necklace with my birthstone on it. She also got me some earrings and a scarf. What did she get for you Yugi why don't you show it to us?" Téa insisted.

Yugi nodded his head then went to his room and brought out a huge telescope.

" Wow! That must've cost a fortune! She must really want something from us." Joey said.

" No you lunk head. She wants you to like her. She did that when she first moved to my neighbourhood." Mai said walking through the door.

" Hey Mai, what did she get you?"

" Money and jewellery." Mai said showing off her necklace.

" Did she do that every year?" Yami Yugi asked.

" Yes. But people didn't like her for how much she gave. They liked her because she's a great person who cares about everything." Mai said.

After a day of snowboarding Kirsten came home bored and a little sad. The house was decorated with the tree in the living room.

No one was home when she got back so she felt a little sad. She walked to her room and opened her door. She pulled all her clothes off and went into the shower.

** I wonder where everyone is. I hope they're all okay. ** Kirsten thought. She got on some clothes and lay down on her bed. Kirsten left on her Christmas lights but then turned them off. The only light in her room was the window. She closed her eyes and started to doze on and off. 

Clunk!

Something fell on the floor. Kirsten immediately woke up and looked at what fell.

" Stupid vase. Good thing it didn't break. Why did it fall thought? It was right up against the wall."


End file.
